


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by slitheryx



Category: IZONE (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitheryx/pseuds/slitheryx
Summary: Yena is inlove...and Chaewon really wants to know who the lucky person is.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

“Yena unnie~” Chaewon wrapped her arms around Yena's neck from behind and propped her chin on the rapper's shoulder. Ignored, the older continued to give her whole attention to her videogame.

It was a zombie one this time and Chaewon immediately flinched when the television screen was suddenly filled with blood.

As much as she wants to rant about how disgusting that is, she decides to set it aside. For now.

Because today is the day she will find out who Yena is inlove with.

It was three weeks ago...

_Chaewon finds herself awake in the middle of the night. She really needs to have a drink or else, she won't be able to go back to sleep._

_The other side of the bed is cold which means that her roommate isn't home yet._

_After having her much needed glass of water_ , _she trudged towards her room only to stop outside of Eunbi and Hyewon's shared room._

 _She can hear some voices that intrigued her curiosity._ _“Why are they still awake?”_

_Chaewon being Chaewon...leaned closer, her ear pressed against the door._

_“So, you're inlove with her?” She heard Hyewon ask._

_“I-I think so. I'm inlove with...”_

_Recognizing that voice, she gasped. Her loudness caused a stir inside the room. Eunbi opened the door to see Chaewon standing sheepishly with an I-swear-I-wasn't-eavesdropping grin._

After that, Chaewon couldn't help her curiosity. She is Yena's roommate and bestfriend for more than two years now, she believes she has the right to know.

These last few days, the older managed to dodge her questions with merely a “No”...or a “Not her” if ever Chaewon states a name. 

“Yuri?”

“Not her.” _See?_

Chaewon pouted, her lips protruded. She was running out of names already.

“Really?” She went and sat in between Yena's legs instead, the rapper's the one who propped her chin on her shoulder this time.

“You look like you're really into her. You know, all those moments on cam. You have alot of shippers too. ”

Yena's game character was swarmed by zombies as Chaewon became comfortable, her back flushed against the other's chest. She can only pray that she wouldn't hear her loud heartbeats.

Yena lost. The character was eaten by the horrifying blood thirsty bunch.

“It's just f-fanservice.” Chaewon frowned in confusion when Yena stuttered. “You said it, we have alot of shippers. We need to satisfy them or else they'll go rouge.”

Chaewon shrugged the explanation off and focused on the older's reaction. Is it her? Oh god...another reason why she desperately wanted to know who, is because that's her rival. Chaewon has a crush on Yena. She was determined to make sure that this person wouldn't get to close to her ducky. Not really hers but you get the point.

That's why the thought of Yuri being Yena's special someone will be the end of her, how can Chaewon hate such a pure and selfless human being? 

Chaewon was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Yena shifting. The game was paused, the older soon walked out of the room mumbling about wanting to make a ramen sandwich . 

_What the fuck even is that?_

~••~~••~~••~~••~

Yena held her face, it was warm. Of course it is, Chaewon was in her arms just a few seconds ago! Her heart feels like it's going to burst.

That time when Chaewon was caught eavesdropping, Hyewon got this evil plan and decided to torture her by asking her to come in and help her with her 'crush'. 

Yena decided to test the waters and asked the overused, “I have this friend who likes her dongsaeng...”

Chaewon understood that this friend is actually Yena but she didn't get the hint that the dongsaeng is referring to her. Much to Yena's frustration.

The younger is too clumsy and too dense for this world. Yena questions why she even fell for her. 

Days after that, she was bombarded by names. Names she couldn't even imagine being with. 

She was glad that Chaewon isn't disgusted at the least but it was getting nerve-wracking as Chaewon mentions names that hit close to home. Like Yuri, earlier. 

That would be incest though, Yuri is like a sister to her already. Besides, the hamster is already smitten by Minju. They bicker every minute but they are such a lovely pair.

Yena shook her head with a smile and continued her search for the ramen noodles.

Soon, a door opened and closed. Bare footsteps thudding towards the kitchen. Towards her. 

“Is it Yujin? You said you have a soft spot for her...”

Yena groaned again and slammed her head against the shelves, her mood went down a bit.

“That's it.” Chaewon pulled out a chair and sat down with a sigh. “I've run out of names.”

“You missed one.” Eunbi enters and placed a box of take out pizza infront of Chaewon before disappearing once again to who-know-where.

She missed one? Who? She's sure she already mentioned all of IZONE members and Yena's friends from other groups. Is Yena friends with other people she doesn't know?

“Yena? Choi Yennaaaa?” She stretched out her name, her gaze fixed on the older who's busy trying to crack an egg into the pan.

“Yena unnie, you're not inlove with yourself...right?”

Yena looked at her in the speed of light, eyes wide. Mouth agape, she is sure that the younger's cluelessness will be the death of her. 

“What are you saying?! Of course not!” Sure. She's awesome, she loves herself but she isn't THAT narcissistic!

“You're the only one I didn't mention though?”

Yena sighed and abandoned the still uncracked egg (yena, it's been 84 years💀) to move next to Chaewon. The younger angled herself so they are facing each other, her looking up to the older since she is still sitting.

Holding Chaewon's hands in hers, she didn't think that she'll confess like this. At this time.

“Chaewon.” Yena whispered as she stares deeply into her eyes. “How could you forget the most beautiful name in the world?”

Chaewon's eyes widened at that. Yena knew that Chaewon understood because she watched as the normally pale cheeks turned pink. It even reached her neck which is not covered by her white v-neck shirt.

“Y-You're inlove with C-Chae...won?” she gulped and leaned back as Yena inched down and closer to her. And closer as their faces become only inches away.

“Yes. I'm truly, madly, crazy, deeply inlove with you...Kim Chaewon.”

Chaewon didn't expect that her feelings will be reciprocated, that the feeling is mutual. She is still in shock but she didn't stop it when the older leaned in and fully pressed her lips against hers...


End file.
